Everyday Hero
by The Rainbow Shaka-Brah
Summary: Based off an Alternate Ending that never was, This story beings at the end. Max Caulfield has made the most difficult choice of her life. She must leave her best friend Chloe Price to die alone at the hands of a misunderstood teenage boy, without ever letting her know how she truly feels. Now she must live with the knowledge that there is no other way to save her... Or is there?
1. Chapter 1

I'm back... I'm back in the bathroom where this crazy week started.

I'm alone right now so I take a long deep breath and wait for Nathan and Chloe to come in.

I can't believe I'm doing this... after everything, everything I did to keep Chloe alive... I'm going to let her die again. It feels like it was all for nothing.

 _No.. it wasn't for nothing,_ I tell myself, _I s_ __t_ ill might be able to do something to fix this, something that will clarify both our timelines _.

I close my eyes for a moment, pressing my finger softly against my mouth.

I can still feel her lips on mine, I can still smell the strong scent of cigarettes and weed that constantly clung to her form, and I can still feel her warmth embracing me.

That kiss... it was real... it was so real.

I loved Chloe more than anything I've loved before. I still love her... I **am** in love with her, I always will be.

This week, I gave her a reason to live, to love, to laugh and to smile. Her soft, sweet voice still rings in my ears, her final world playing on repeat in my head.

 _"_ _Wherever I end up after this, in whatever reality, all those moments between us were real, and they'll always be ours. No matter what you choose, I know you'll make the right decision,"._

But this isn't the right, choice. Why did I make this choice? It doesn't feel right. How could I live in a world without Chloe Price? And how could that world be a good one?

My thoughts are interrupted when finally... Nathan enters and starts mumbling to himself like a maniac. Part of me feels bad for him, he really didn't mean to hurt anyone.

 _I hate what Nathan did,_ I think to myself, _but I could never_ ** _hate_ **_him._

I don't believe that he killed Rachael Amber either... Jefferson did and somehow manipulated him into thinking it was his doing.

 _"It's cool, Nathan... Don't stress... You're okay, bro. Just count to three... Don't be scared... You own this school... If I wanted, I could blow it up... You're the Boss..."_

A moment later, Chloe enters the bathroom and starts harassing him.

"I know you've been pumping drugs 'n shit to kids around school," she says.

 _Okay, Max... you seriously need to consider your options here. There are only so many ways to fix this and they all end in someone getting hurt_.

"You don't know who the fuck I am or who you're messing around with!" Nathan yells as he pulls out his gun and pins Chloe against the wall.

She begins to struggle, "Where did you get that... w-what are you doing? Come on, put that thing down!".

 _Oh god, I need to think of something! I only have a few more seconds!_ I think to myself, suddenly starting to panic.

"Nobody would even miss your punk-ass would they?!".

 _Oh god, I can't do it! I can't do it. I can't let her die. No, no, no not again, not again! Rewind, Rewind!_

I jump out from behind the stalls, tears streaming down my face as I scream for Nathan to stop. But the shot still goes off.

 _No… please, no..._

My ears are ringing from the gunshot that echoes through the bathroom, but when I open my eyes...I see Chloe is still standing, staring at me in disbelief.

I flick my gaze over to Nathan, seeing that he too...is facing me.

Just as it did the first time I saved her, time seems to slow to a crawl as I watch Nathan's gun clatter to the floor.

Suddenly, I'm aware that I've been thrown back, a searing pain ripping through my abdomen.

As I fall against the cold tile wall, I look down at my stomach.

A large crimson stain begins to grow on my shirt and pain begins to register in my mind.

I-I... I got shot...?

I actually got shot?

This wasn't supposed to happen... was it?.

And just like that, time jolts forward and the first thing that reaches my ears… is Chloe's blood-curdling scream.

" **MAX!** " Chloe screams, watching as I fall to the floor.

Nathan just stands there, dumbfounded that he actually shot someone… and that someone being me.

"Oh god...oh god... Max," Chloe says kneeling beside me.

I look at her, my eyes searching her face in a panicked frenzy.

My breathing is labored, my heart pounding in my chest.

I can't say anything, my mind still processing what's going on.

I- I didn't think this was going to happen but... I'm ok with it.

As long as Chloe is ok, I'm happy.

"W- what did you do... why did you do this... Max...y-you.. y-you saved my life".

I nod, continuing to pant wildly.

Chloe carefully rests her hand on my cheek and shushes me.

"Shh shh, calm down. Calm down… I'm here, I'm right here," she coos softly then turns to Nathan.

"Don't just stand there, get help!".

He blinks a few times and looks down at me, eyes crazy with fear.

It's no surprise when he flees the small room.

We both know he's not coming back.

Chloe's attention then turns to my wound.

"You haven't seen me in 5 years and you take a fucking bullet for me... damn Caulfield, you sure know how to make an entrance," she says, pressing her hands down on my stomach, stopping the seemingly endless flow of blood.

I cringe in pain, letting out a small cry.

I can feel her hands shaking.

"Chloe..." I mutter softly, "I...I'm... s- sorry...".

"Shhh... I know, now stop talking," she says.

I nod and swallow hard, my throat feeling unusually dry.

After a few moments, someone barges into the bathroom, making us both jump. I whimper a bit as pain shoots through my body.

I don't need to look to know it's David.

"David! Please... please, you gotta help her" Chloe cries as her step-father rushes up to us.

He nods and radios for someone to call for a medic.

He sits beside her as she reveals my wound, her hands are stained with my blood.

"Is she going to be ok?".

David doesn't reply, he just keeps staring at me blankly.

"David!" Chloe snaps, bringing him back into reality.

"Just hold on, kid" he mutters, placing Chloe's hands back down on my stomach, "Just hold on".

I nod and look up at Chloe who gives me a very small smile, "You're going to be ok... you're going to be ok" she repeats, continuing to cry.

I nod again, my breathing gets funny for a second as I slip my hand into hers.

She squeezes it lightly.

"I'll miss you," I whisper quietly.

"Don't... don't say that, Max. You're going to be ok, you have to be... you have to".

Things are starting to fade, a dark cloud begins to fog my vision.

"Y-you're the best thing to ever happen to me".

I can feel myself slowly slipping away from this reality.

"Max... please. You can't leave me. You can't die... we still have to take over the world together," Chloe cries even harder, "Please... please don't go... don't leave me. I don't want to be alone".

"You're my hero, Chloe," I mutter, "And I'll always love you".

David starts yelling as we all hear the paramedics running down the hallways.

"Max...".

I gather up enough strength to hoist myself up towards Chloe's face.

Our lips briefly touch as I whisper, "Don't forget about me".

I let out a little sigh and allow myself to fall to the ground once more.

By sacrificing myself I will give Chloe the chance to live a good life... no tornado, no guns, no pain.

"Max... please don't go...".

Eventually, she'll find my journal and read about what really happened between us. Sure it'll hurt... but, I know she'll find someone and fall in love with them, get married, have kids and grow old. A tiny part of me regrets my decision, wishing that I would be the one Chloe would grow old with. I wonder what our lives would be like if I had chosen to save her and sacrifice the town instead...but it's too late for that, it's too late for anything now.

I draw in one last breath, taking one last look at reality, one last look at Chloe.

She has her head resting on my chest, gripping my bloodsoaked shirt... she's crying.

"Please please please stay... Please. I love you, I love you!".

Suddenly, her head whips up as the door swings open and the paramedics rush in, but it's too late.

Everything is dark now, quiet and tranquil. I can no longer feel Chloe's soft hand in mine, nor can I feel the bullet in my gut.

This is how it all ends, my life has been so weird and just different than anything I could have imagined... but I guess that's the thing about life, it is weird, it's so not fair...

Life is...Odd.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes flutter open for a moment, letting small bits of light filter in.

My vision is fuzzy, my mind blank.

There is an odd rhythmic beeping in the air and the sensation of something cold coursing through my veins... I can feel something placed over my face, providing me with air.

As things slowly come into focus, I realize where I am, but not exactly why.

My hospital room is dim and warm, unlike the world outside. I can hear the rain pelting against the window panes.

Tick tick tick tick.

I take a sharp breath but cringe as pain shoots through my gut. Fuck

I-I remember... I was in the bathroom... I took a butterfly photo then... someone came in with a gun a-and

I'm broken from my thoughts when I realize that I'm not alone.

There's a young blond standing at the edge of the room holding a clipboard.

I try getting her attention by saying something but all that comes out of my mouth is s a rather pathetic squeak.

The nurse looks over at me and smiles warmly.

"Hello," she says "It's nice to see you're awake".

I nod, still unable to say anything.

I try sitting up but once again I cry in pain.

"Hey, easy there kid. You're fresh outta surgery, and I don't want you to re-open your wound again," The nurse says, laying me back down.

Surgery? I think to myself.

"What you did back there was pretty brave... you're a real everyday hero, Max".

I nod again and allow the nurse to flash a light in my eyes and check my vitals.

"Everything looks good... I'll let you rest now, You've earned it. The doctor will be back within the hour to check everything else".

I give her a quick thumbs up and wait, watching as the nurse leaves.

The moment the door clicks closed, I lift up my covers and see a large piece of gauze taped down on the middle of my stomach.

I close my eyes again, the person... I-I think I remember who it was... Prescott... Nathan Prescott.

He's the one who shot me but, how am I a hero?

There must have been someone else there, someone I saved.

Shit... I don't remember... All I do remember is something about the color blue...blue... **blue**.

I was with this person when I got shot, them and the school security guard... David, I think.

He... He told me to hold on but I could tell from the look in his eyes that I probably wasn't going to survive.

So... how am I here, how am I still alive?

I Remember... dying...

I remember seeing darkness all around me and then... all at once, a bright light.

Fuck, my head hurts to much to much to think about this weird shit.

Just Stay calm, Max. You're safe now... you're fine.

* * *

I don't know how much time has past, but the next time I open my eyes, I find myself in a different room, a smaller one with cream colored walls.

Did I fall asleep again? I think to myself, How long have I been out?

The oxygen mask covering my face has been replaced with an odd plastic tube that sticks in my nose, and I no longer feel the I.V in my arm.

My mind is still a bit fuzzy so I'm guessing that I've been given some sort of drug to help with pain.

Anyways, as I look around the room, I realize that there's someone beside me, holding my hand.

It's a young girl, about my age, her head is resting on the bed... she's asleep. I look at her curiously... I-I remember seeing her in something like a dream but... it felt more like a memory.

Do I... know her?

It's something about her, maybe it's the punk outfit or the tattoos... or her... blue hair... **blue**.

I close my eyes again, my head suddenly bombarded by a vision of sorts.

How could I forget?

She's the one person who means the world to me.

I remember now, I remember my powers, Rachael, Nathan, The 'Dark Room', The eclipse, the tornado, the freak snow a-and...

"Chloe..." I mutter, gripping her hand tightly, feeling as our fingers intertwine.

The girl stirs a bit, rubbing her eyes.

"Max?" She says still half asleep.

I smile as she realizes I'm awake, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Max... oh, oh my god you're awake!" Chloe cries, throwing her arms around me.

We hug for a while before I pull, holding her face in my hand and just... looking at her.

She's beautiful.

Our eyes lock as I slowly move in and kiss her.

I can feel the surprise on her lips but after a few seconds she relaxes and kisses me back, placing her hands behind my head.

"I love you, Max" she whispers quietly once we pull away, "God, do I love you".

I smile and giggle a bit, my laughs turning into cries until I'm in full blown tears.

Chloe hugs me again, softly stroking my hair. "Hey, It's okay, It's okay," she says soothingly.

I honestly don't know why I'm crying... I'm just relieved I guess... I'm alive... She's alive... I-I finally did something right.

We hold our hug for god knows how long, simply enjoying each others presence.

"Max..." Chloe whispers after a while, seeming anxious all of a sudden, "I... I read your journal,".

I feel my face pale.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that, especially just to keep my ungrateful ass alive".

"It was worth it," I say, my voice raw and hoarse, "You are worth it".

"I hope so," Chloe replies, squeezing my hand tighter.

I stay quiet until I build up the courage to ask what really happened to me.

Chloe pulls away, avoiding my gaze.

"I- I'm not sure you're ready, Max. You like... just woke up".

"I can handle it," I reassure, grabbing her hand and awaiting her response.

"You got shot..." she begins stating the obvious, "A-And well, uh.. You... went into shock from blood loss and... well... shock. And... your heart stopped. It stopped for about 2 minutes before the paramedics were able to get it started again,". Chloe pauses, desperately trying to fight off tears, but they come anyway. "Max, you... you **died**... right in front of me. I thought... I- I thought I'd lost you,".

I blink a few times and shiver visibly, trying to comprehend the information just given to me.

"I have no fucking idea how you survived but... you did... Thank God you did," she continues, "A-anyways, you were rushed to the hospital and right into surgery. They were able to get the bullet out... but...".

She hesitates for a moment, which frankly scares me half to death.

"You slipped into a coma right after".

I swallow hard.

"H-how long was I out?".

"A week, 5 days to be exact. You woke up yesterday but the doctors kept you dosed for some bullshit reason... Today's Saturday".

I close my eyes for a second and sigh shakily.

"Did-".

"No," Chloe replies instantly, "There was no tornado, Max... you stopped it... for good".

I look up at her, she's smiling with that trademark cheesy grin.

"Is... everyone okay? Is Kate...".

"Getting the help she needs?" Chloe asks, "Yeah... I talked to her the other day. She's pretty cool".

"Were you okay?" I ask, realizing how tired she looks.

She nods and stretches out like a cat, "Yeah, I'm alright... just a bit worn out".

"Didn't you sleep?".

"Huh, not as much as I'd liked too, I didn't want to leave your side for a second. Plus, insomnia already owns my ass".

I sigh and smile again, absently stroking her knuckles as I continue to hold her hand.

"What happened to Nathan?".

"The police found the bastard trying to hide behind his wanna be sugar daddy Jeffer-shit. They both got arrested for drugging and kidnapping innocent girls... a-and for murder,".

I stop my knuckle rubbing motions and sigh, not saying anything in return because I know what comes next.

"They found Rachael... **dead** and buried in the junkyard... just like your journal said,".

I can feel Chloe's grip tighten around mine as she just seems to loose it.

"It isn't fair, Max" She hisses through her tears, "She didn't deserve to die, especially her. She did nothing wrong".

"I-I know Chloe... a-and I'm sorry. I-I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better but... *sigh* I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" I say, trying to comfort my... my... what would we be considered?

We sure as hell aren't 'Just friends' after that kiss.

"I don't want you to feel bad for me, okay?" Chloe says as she dries her eyes, "All that matters to me is you. You're awake, you're alive and you're alright".

I nod and smile, "I missed you," I mutter quietly.

"I missed you too," She replies, leaning in to kiss me, "And... and I love you. I really really love you, Max".

I blush helplessly and nod a bit, trying (and failing) to avert my eyes.

"I know... I love you, too".

Chloe smiles with relief, "Huh, y- you have no clue how glad I am to hear you say that".

"I'm glad I was able to tell you," I reply softly, returning to stroking her knuckles.

"So... uh,... would you be cool if I go get your parents," Chloe asks after we exchange a few more kisses, "They're kinda worried about you".

"Oh... yeah. My parents" I say.

Shit... I totally forgot about my parents.

I've been so focused on Chloe, I sorta forgot that anyone else existed.

"Don't say anything about us, alright? Not yet at least".

"Us?" I repeat with bewilderment.

"I'm not going to let you go that easily. You're hella mine, Caulfield" Chloe says as she gets up and walks to the door.

I blink a few times... is Chloe my girlfriend now?

I blush at that word...'Girlfriend'. I have to admit, we've always been closer than normal friends but, I honestly never stopped to think that Chloe might share the same feelings as me, so I just pushed mine aside.

"I'll be right back okay?".

I nod, watching the door click closed.

* * *

My parents rush into the room about 5 minutes later, along with a few of my classmates. Kate, Warren, and surprisingly enough, Victoria.

"What the hell were you thinking Maxine! You almost got yourself killed!" My mother snaps as she hugs me tightly.

My dad comes up and rubs the top of my head, "We're just glad you're alright".

Kate comes up to me and says that she's been praying for me all week.

Warren rants about how brave I was standing up to Nathan.

Victoria even exchanges some kind words.

I mostly ignore them and focus on Chloe who stands aside, away from the crowd.

She smiles and winks, signaling for me to stay quiet.

I nod and try to pay attention to my parents as they tell me what the doctors told them about my condition and how long it's going to take for me to fully recover.

"It's going to be about a month before you can be released, so we were thinking of transferring you to a hospital closer to home," My mother says, "Your father and I still have to work so we won't be able to visit you down here".

I swallow hard, feeling the blood drain from my face.

"N-No..." I mutter sternly, "Arcadia Bay is my home... I'm not leaving again".

Dad sighs and holds my hand, "No need to get all worked up kid. It was just a thought, Nothings been set in stone yet".

I turn back at Chloe who's gone nearly pale.

Dammit... it's like the world continuously wants to tear us apart, but I know deep down that we are meant to be together, we are meant to **stay** together.

* * *

I continue to pretend to care what my parents and classmates say until eventually, one by one, people start leaving.

With my friends all gone, I'm left alone with Chloe and my dad.

My mom headed off about an hour ago, saying how she had something else to do because apparently staying with your daughter who just got shot isn't a good enough reason to stick around.

We're all talking casually, remembering the good times when Chloe and I were just bratty kids and life was simple.

"Dude, remember the time we snuck Joyce's wine and we ended up spilling it everywhere?".

I nod, "We scrubbed for hours trying to get the stain out but it never did... huh, we got into so much trouble".

Chloe and I smile at each other, blushing a bit.

God, I can't believe this actually worked, both of us are okay.

No dark fate awaits us... at least I hope not.

You know, you never really realize just how much someone means to you until you almost lose them.

Chloe... she means the world to me, right now she **is** my world and I'd do anything just to hear her voice, hold her hand, feel her soft lips against mine.

I **died** for Chloe Price and I sure as hell would do it again.


	3. Chapter 3

I face myself in the mirror, staring intensely into my own blue eyes.

I sigh and lift up my shirt, revealing a long, ugly scar. I trace my finger lightly over the tender bit of skin and cringe,

"Shit, ".

I look hideous and deformed…

As if I wasn't self-conscious enough.

I sigh sharply and force my shirt down, blowing a few loose strands of hair out of my eyes,

"Pfft, minor scarring they said, you won't be able to see it, they said. Huh, yeah right," I mutter angrily, turning away from the mirror.

I get out today… out of the hospital that is.

Chloe's coming by later to pick me up and take me home.

Well, it's not home home… I'm going to be staying with Chloe for a while 'till my folks can figure some stuff out.

That's code name for they can't take care of me and deal with work and lawyers all at the same time .

Anyways, I gather up the few things left in my hospital room and shove them into my tote bag lying on the bed.

I grab the cute teddy bear Chloe got for me a few days after I woke up and clutch it tightly against me. Huh, I may be 18 but I still have a soft spot for stuffed animals. I press my nose into its soft fur and breath in.

I can smell her… cigarettes… smoke… weed… Chloe.

I've grown accustomed to her smell, she's visited me almost everyday or even staying the night sometimes. We've talked about telling my parents about our relationship… but we never really act on it. I have enough going on in my life right now.

I sigh again and pull the toy away from my face, setting it gingerly in the bag.

As I go to lift it, I cringe and clutch my side, pain flaring up in my gut.

"Fuck!".

Certain movements make my insides burn in pain but it's bullshit, I can't bend down or pick anything up or reach for anything or… I look down at the contents of my bag which is now spread out across the floor. Anger begins to swell up inside me as I force myself to get down on the ground, ignoring the pain exploding in my brain.

I grab my camera and shove it into the bag.

"Shit… ".

I grab some clothes and shove them in, tears forming in my eyes.

The bear… where's the fucking bear… under the bed?

I lower myself further, blackspots begin to cloud my vision.

I don't see it… I don't see anything.

Everything is dark and fuzzy…. And cold… it feels... nice .

I could get used to this.

But, I'm abruptly pulled for my dark stupor by strong hands clamping down on my shoulders,

"Max?!" The voice says.

I blink, shutting my eyes and gripping the hands that hold me.

"Huh? What?".

"You okay?! You were on the floor. Did you fall? Are you hurt?".

I shake my head slowly, waiting until everything seems to settle back into place before replying, "Just… dropped something,".

Chloe sighs and easing me back onto the bed,.

"You know you're not supposed to do that, you can really hurt yourself,".

"I can do whatever I want," I growl back coldly.

She sighs and sits beside me on the bed, resting her hand on top of mine.

"But you don't have to do it alone, Max. it's okay to ask for help,".

I look up at her, my vision finally clear and sigh, "I'm sorry, Chloe. I just… I hate feeling so goddamn helpless,".

"I know, and I'm sorry you feel that way. But," Chloe pauses, picking the stuffed bear up off the ground and handing it to me, "You don't have to".

I take the bear and sigh, "I know,".

She leans in and kisses me on the lips, holding there for a few moments.

"I love you…".

"Hmm, me too, dork," she whispers once we pull away, "We good to go?".

I nod and allow her to take my hands, pulling me up off the bed and lead me out of the room.

* * *

As Chloe checks me out of the hospital, I stand beside her, staring blankly into the abyss.

Am I really ready to go back out there? Into the real world? I- I mean… what if someone tries to hurt Chloe again? I don't have my powers to protect her… I don't have anything to protect her. Well, besides myself.

Shit, I can barely take care of myself…. So how am I?

"Max," Chloe says, tapping me on the shoulder.

I blink and turn to her, "Yep?".

She sighs and points to the guy manning the front desk.

"Would you like to talk to someone? We have counselors for people who have undergone recent traumas and tragedies, what'd you say?".

He tries to hand me a clipboard but I decline and turn away, "Uh, no thanks. I can handle my own problems,".

As I walk away I hear Chloe take the clipboard and quickly jot something down before running over to catch up with me.

"What part of I can handle my own problems did you not understand?" I say coldly.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" she asks, confused as to what pissed me off.

"Didn't you sign me up for that counselor?".

"You said you didn't want to,".

I blush, ashamed that I accused my girlfriend of that, "Then… who'd you sign up?".

"Myself,".

I might've laughed, but Chloe's serious tone tells me otherwise.

"But… Why?".

"Oh, I don't know… I've been abused, drugged, and possibly… *ahem*. I watched my best friend get shot, die, and be revived all in the same day. They found Rachael dead in the junkyard and I had to I.D the body. Jeffershit came forward with his creepy ass photo-drug with binders filled pictures of half-conscious girls, which included an empty one with your name on it. Huh, I hate to say it but it ain't all sunshine and rainbows on my end and you sure as hell aren't the only one dealing with shit,".

I feel myself shrink back in shame.

God… I'm such an insensitive bitch… what's wrong with me?

Am I still being selfish?

Once we get to the truck after a few minutes of silence, Chloe stops and turns to me, " I- I'm sorry snapped at you… it's just… *sigh*. I'm just not used to you being so pissy and uptight. Do your pain med throw you that outta wack?".

I nod a little and apologize in a small pathetic voice.

I know she gets fed up with my moodiness, but… she always just keeps her feelings to herself. I'm actually glad that she got upset at me… I deserve to be treated just like anyone else… no special treatment for me.

Chloe sighs and embraces me, allowing me to cry into her shirt.

"I- I'm sorry, Chloe… I- I just-".

"You're scared, and I understand, but you have to talk to me," Chloe says, taking my face in her hands, "I can't help you if you shut the world out… shut me out,".

I nod weakly and hug her again, "Y- You are my world,".

"And you are goddamn adorable".

I giggle a bit and pull away, gesturing to the truck, "Come on, let's get out of here and get some real food! Everything in there tastes like cardboard,".

Chloe smirks and opens the door for me, "Hardly seemed nutritious too, you've lost like what... 6, 7 pounds?".

"Ten," I correct with a sigh, scrambling up into my seat.

It's one thing on top of the other for me huh? I've got a laundry list of problems… not just mental, but physical too.

"We still need to talk about phy-" Chloe begins but I cut her off with a stern look.

She raises her hands up in surrender,"Okay, okay! I won't bring it up, but you seriously need to consider it… I think it'll help,".

I sigh again and shrug, watching as she closes the door and saunters over to the driver's seat.

I try not to think about how physical therapy is going to have to be like… a thing.

I guess vegging out in a bed for almost 2 month has it's consequences, huh… *sigh*.

* * *

Once we're out on the road, I feel like I'm in a well enough state to ask the question I've been dreading for weeks.

"Uh, Chloe.. I've been meaning to ask… do… do I have to…".

"No," she replies quickly, as if reading my mind, "You don't have to give a statement if you don't want to. The police have enough evidence to lock those fuckers away for a long time,".

I swallow hard, "W-what did you say?".

"Only what I knew at the time… which wasn't much. I just told them about the drugs and Frank's threats, my plan to leave Arcadia Bay if Rachael ever showed up… that stuff. Nonetheless I got in some trouble, but step-shit would not let me in the hands of the local police,".

I giggle nervously, remembering how Chloe said that exact line in another reality, "H-he means well,".

Chloe nods, "I know… he saved you and… that's something I can't thank him enough for,".

I shut my eyes tightly as a sudden flash of memories bombard my mind.

"Hey, you okay?!" Chloe asks frantically.

I nod and reach over, grabbing her hand, "It'll pass…".

The ' Dark room', Drugs, Blood, Guns, Camera... **click click click**.

I shiver visibly.

"Max, I'm right… just relax… relax...".

I take a deep breath and the flashback fades.

"I'm... okay, ".

I open my eyes slowly and turn to see Chloe staring at me, her eyes damp with tears.

"Chlo?".

"I- I just… *sniff* I hate that I can't help you with the flashbacks… they seem so painful".

I nod in understanding, "I got… I think I've got them under control. They're slowing down… becoming less and less," I reassure her, "I'm handling them a lot better that I was before,".

"I know… and I'm really happy you're getting better… but I don't get why you're having these 'Flashbacks' in the first place… none of that shit even happened to you,".

She's right… none of the things from that week actually happened to me… well, at least they didn't happen to my physical form… but it did happen in my mindset.

So… when I made the choice to take the bullet… I created yet another alternate reality. God… how many fucking timelines and realities have I created? Can I even call this 'real life' anymore? I mean… it's normal for everyone else, but I'm the time traveler… or… Time Drifter as I like to call it. I mean, I'll never go back to my reality… my original timeline, the one before my powers… the one where… Chloe dies in the bathroom.

I close my eyes again and fight off memories of Chloe getting shot instead of me.

"Can we um, not talk about anything right now? Please?" I ask calmly, knowing she'll understand.

"Yeah, of course," Chloe replies quickly, giving my hand another squeeze before returning to the steering wheel.

We both stay quiet until we pull up to Chloe's half painted house and wait… for what… I don't know.

"Do you need help getting out?" she finally says as she slips out of the truck and awaits my answer.

I smile softly and nod a bit, "Yeah… that would be nice,".

We share a warm smile before Chloe breaks off and walks over to open the door.

"Okay, now… give me your hand," she instructs.

I obey and take her hand, allowing her to lead me out of the truck, even though it's not a whole foot off the ground.

"You good?" Chloe asks once I'm safely out.

"Yep," I reply cheerfully, even though the quick step down gave me a headache.

"Well then. Let's meet the parents," she says, grabbing my bags and closing the car door.

I giggle a bit and follow her inside.

* * *

Joyce waits anxiously for me to sitting down until throwing her arms around me and hugging me as gently as she can, which even then is kinda tight.

"Ha, it's good to see you too Joyce," I say once she releases me.

"*sniff* Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie, I'm just so glad you're alright. We were all so worried 'bout you," she says, drying her eyes.

Chloe shoots her mother a look as if saying: don't say too much.

"It's good to know people care," I say, then add quietly, " Some more then others".

I meant it as a joke because my parents haven't really been around since the shooting, but… everyone take it seriously.

"Uh… *ahem* w-what do you say we head upstairs and put your stuff away." Chloe says, gesturing to the bag in her hand.

Joyce nods, "Yes, why don't you two go do that. I'll put whip something up for lunch in the meantime".

I let out a sigh, shifting nervously in my seat at the awkwardness I created.

Way to go, Max. Invite everyone to your pity party.

"How you holding up, there?" Chloe says.

I shrug, feeling myself shutting out the world again.

"Well, come on… let's go upstairs and chill for a bit," She says, reaching out to me.

I ignore her out reached hand and stand up on my own, despite sending a sharp pain throughout my abdomen.

"Take it easy, Max… don't force yourself," Chloe says, seeing my pained expression.

"I'm fine, Chloe… h- honest," I say, leaning up against the couch until the pain passes.

Something about this trip upstairs feels different, but I can't put my finger on what what it is. I turn to Chloe and look her up and down, she looks… well, different. She's not in her normal shredded jeans and tank top, she hasn't been for the past few weeks now that I think about it. Her wardrobe now mainly consists of plain tee- shirts and faded jeans.

Hmm…

As we walk up to the door, it too seems different… there's no graffiti or posters.

But then again, this is a whole nother reality and I technically haven't been here in in 5 years.

Chloe seems to notice my slight confusion and clears her throat, "So, uh… my room looks a lot different than the last time you saw it so… fair warning,".

I nod, knowing what a trainwreck her room is.

When I walk inside I smile,seeing that everything is basically the same except for a few key things. All the trash, boxes, beer bottles, cigarette butts, and the smell of weed have vanished, leaving the room open. My little couch; the one from my dorm, rests at the edge of the bed, acting as a footboard. I vaguely remember allowing Chloe to clear out my dorm when the town shut down Blackwell after everything went down.

"Wow, Chloe… this… this isn't wasn't at all what I was expecting," I say, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah… I know," she replies shyly, "I thought you should come home to a welcoming environment… so, I straightened up a bit, moved things around… feng-shui ya know?".

I nod again, watching as Chloe comes up and sits next to me, wrapping her arm around me gently.

I sigh and cuddle up beside her.

"Tired?".

"A bit".

"Well, it's been a long day," she says, "you're welcome to take a nap if you want… I think I'm going to help mom with lunch,".

"Could you stay for a bit," I ask even though she's not leaving yet, "At least 'till I fall asleep?".

She smiles, "Huh, sure… need help changing?".

I nod and blush a bit because that's another thing I can't do on my own. "Go find something to wear while I watch the door," Chloe says as she gets up and leans up against the door.

"Wait," I say, carefully leaning over and grabbing my bag, "Can't you just lock the door or…".

"Yeah… 'bout that. Joyce says there are no locked doors as long as we're in the house together… it's like she thinks we're gonna do the nasty or something,".

We look at each other with sly grins before snickering to ourselves.

I sigh, looking around the room wearily, as if looking for something. "The cameras are gone, if that's what you're looking for," Chloe says, pointing to one of the vents, "I made David remove them,".

"Oh," I reply quietly, standing up with Chloe's help.

My cheeks grow red when we face each other, why am I so nervous all of a sudden? I've dressed in front of Chloe loads of times as a kid… so what makes it so weird now?

"Uh, would you mind if I try dressing myself?" I ask shyly.

"Sure… uh… want me to leave or…".

"No, you can stay just…. Don't look maybe?".

Chloe nods and turns away, walking back to the door with embarrassment covering her face.

I sigh to myself and lift my shirt up a little, testing how long it'll take for me to react to the pain.

The answer is immediately and I have to hold my breath to prevent myself from crying out in pain.

I continue to lift my shirt and a small, almost inaudible cry escapes my lips.

Chloe hears it and shifts around a bit on her feet, "Sure you're alright?".

"Yeah," I breathe out.

I try to move faster but fall to my knees as pain once more explodes in my gut, another pitiful cry leaving my lips.

Chloe spins around and gasps a little when she sees me. "Shit, Max!".

She slides up to me on her knees and grabs me by the shoulders.

I grab her arms and hold on to her, like she's the only thing keeping me from losing myself entirely.

"I- I'm fine… I- I just… I need…".

"What… what do you need, Max. Tell me," Chloe says, clearly determined to find out what's ailing me.

I sigh out a shaky breath…

"I need help".

She looks a little shocked, but allows me to continue.

"I- I can't... move… certain ways without... hurting myself, ".

I lift the corner of my shirt to reveal the scar and mutilated skin surrounding it.

"T- the doctors… kept saying that… I'd have some nerve damage but… I- I didn't want to believe them b-because that would mean I m-might… n-never do some things on my own ever again a- and I… I…".

I can't keep myself from crying anymore and I start tearing up which makes Chloe seem even more concerned and almost weepy.

Her hand extends out towards me and I instinctively move back but then relax… somehow sensing that she needs to do this.

Her hands are cold and clammy and I can feel them shaking as she rests it lightly over the scar.

I wince slightly which makes her recoil.

"I- I…" Chloe mumbles, her voice thin and shaky, "I'm *gulp* I'm s- so sorry, Max. I- I did this to you… this is all my fault, It's my fault. I- I hurt you… I- I…".

Her voice finally breaks and she breaks down before my eyes. I've never seen her cry this hard before…. Not in this, or any other reality…. And she's crying for me.

"Why did you do it, Max? W- why did you choose me… I'm not a good person…. I don't get it… I don't know what you see in me,".

I blink, trying to hold back more tears from leaving my eyes, "C- Chloe. I- I fell in love with you and I-".

"Which me was that, Max?".

Then I get it… this isn't my Chloe… and I'm not her Max.

"Look, I am in love with you and I want to spend my life with you but, I think you should get to know this me first,".

"Yes, yes, I'll do anything! J-just don't leave me!" I cry frantically, grabbing her and hugging her tightly against my body.

Panic fills my mind, making it hard to keep a level head.

"What?! Max, I… I'm not going to leave you. I just said I was going to spend the rest of my life with you," Chloe says, trying to pry me off of her.

I just hold on tighter and continue to cry, feeling another flashback cloud my thoughts, "I- I don't want to do this, Chloe! D-don't make me do this… I- I can't lose you again… I won't, I won't!".

"Max, what are you talking about? I'm not making you do anything," Chloe tries to reassure me, but her voice and presence fade as reality seems to melt around me.

I can almost hear the wind whirling around me and feel the ice cold rain striking my skin as I stand on the cliff with one of the many Chloes I'd created during the course of the week.

I start shivering violently from the cold even though it only exists in my mind.

" Max?".

"I won't let you go, Chloe. I won't. I'll find a way to bring you back!" I continue, clutching my hands to my head. "No...no no no no no, I won't trade you!".

" Max!".

Something thuds to the ground and footsteps echo away from me as Chloe calls out for help.

Everything is so cold and the wind is so loud… I- I don't know what to do.

Everything is too much.

I curl up into a tight ball, continuing to grab at my head and ears.

My head and heart are pounding as my panic seems to climax until… everything goes black.

* * *

As is it's at the snap of a finger, I jolt awake instantly, panicking slightly.

It takes me a moment to figure out where I am… I've been moved from Chloe's room to the living room down stairs.

I must have blacked out, which is usually what happens after I have a major panic attack.

" Dammit," I mutter, punching one of the couch cushions.

I'm never going to get better if this keeps happening to me.

I sigh sharply and slowly swing my legs around up off the couch, taking my time to get up.

It's starting to get dark, so I figure I've been out for at least a few hours.

They must have given me a sedative or something to help keep me calm, I think.

I find myself heading towards the kitchen, following the voices that flow out of the room.

I stand silently at the doorway, using the frame for support and just watch as Chloe and her mother work quietly around each other.

"How are you holding up, sweetie?" Joyce asks, caressing her daughter's back.

She shrugs and leans all her weight on the counter, "I'm here…. So, I'm okay, I guess,".

"Max'll be fine. She's tough like you,".

Chloe sighs again and continues to scrub at the counter, "I know… I just wish I could help her, that's all,".

I sigh inwardly, sad that I made Chloe fret so badly… and over me. She's so strong, but lately Chloe's shown me a side of her personality that's vulnerable and insecure.

She's my strength and I'm her weakness

Is… is this how love is supposed to work?

"Hiya, sweetie… feelin' any better?" Joyce says when she realizes my presence.

I nod and turn to Chloe waiting for her to respond to my awakening.

She looks over at me wide-eyed and smiles, "Max!".

I jump unintentionally at the intensity and excitement in her voice, my nerves not quite back to the way they're supposed to be.

"H- hi, Chloe," I mutter weakly, hugging my partner when she comes up embraces me.

"Shit, Max… what happened? Are you okay, you totally blacked out. I thought…" Chloe stops, seeing my dazed expression, her words not exactly computing in my head at the rate they're coming out.

"I'm... okay," I say softly, pulling myself away from her.

"Chloe, give the poor girl some space," Joyce scalds, "She clearly still needs a little time to wake up and readjust,".

Chloe turns back to me and asks if I need a few minutes to collect my thoughts before joining everyone back for dinner.

I nod slowly and allow her to give me a quick peck on the cheek, "Yeah… just… give me a bit,".

"Cool, cool… now, uh…," Chloe says, seeming nervous all of a sudden, " Are you sure you're okay? D- do you need anything, some water? I uh...*sigh* sorry,".

I giggle lightly and hug her gently, knowing that she's still worried about me, "I'm fine, Chloe… remember what I told you… I… I got this,".

She sighs and breathes deeply into my hair, sending a light shiver throughout my body.

"I love you," she whispers.

I smile again and bury my face in her shirt, "Me too,".

Joyce sighs wistfully when she turns and sees us in each other's arms, "Oh, young love. I remember a time when me and your father were lovestruck fools,".

"Which one?" Chloe asks innocently, wondering which of her technical two fathers her mother was referring to.

"Both, actually. William was always a charmer as you both know,".

Chloe and I nod, remembering what a sweetheart her first husband was.

"And as hard as it may be to imagine David being romantic, he has his own ways of showin' his love,".

Does that include abusing his own step-daughter? I want to say but don't because Chloe and David already buried that hatchet and I don't want to be the one to bring up the past.

But I'll never forget that he hit or tried to hit Chloe on multiple occasions. At some point I'll have to forgive him fully, but… for now, all that's keeping me from going off on him again is that he saved my life twice, cried when I told him that Jefferson had killed Chloe in one of the alternate realities and the fact that he actually does care about his family.

"Max?" Chloe whispers, bringing me back to reality.

I blink and pull away a bit, "I'm here… just thinking. I um, I'll be with you in a little bit, okay?".

Chloe nods and kisses the top of my head, "Alright, Just hurry back, dinner'll be ready in a bit,".

I nod a little and push off, making my way back into the small dim living room.

I grab my phone and plop down on the couch, filtering through my texts quickly, picking out a few from my parents wishing me well after the days incident.

The least they could do is call me, I think, seeing that I have no missed calls aside from the ones Warren has been leaving me.

That boy still thinks Chloe and I are just gal pals even though we've been together for almost 2 months now.

Wow… it's been 2 months since the shooting… *sigh*.

I shake my head, not really wanting to relive the occurrences of that day.

Anyways, I pocket my phone and lean back, closing my eyes and sighing deeply.

The world slowly seems to been flowing around me.

I only open my eyes when I hear someone shuffle up behind me.

"David?".

"Heya, Max. How are you?".

I muster up a light smile and turn to him slowly, "I'm here,".

He nods understandably, "Well, I'm glad to see you're okay. Not a lot of people can handle intense flashbacks like the ones you're experiencing,".

I nod again, knowing that he knows about my slight post-traumatic stress.

"Come one, kid. Let's not leave our girl's waitin'".

I smile, glad that David somewhat knows of me and Chloe's strong bond.

Oh please, you know very well David knows about your relationship with his daughter… he saw you two kiss. And Joyce has made it clear she wants no ' funny business' In the house, at least, not without fair warning.

* * *

With David's help, I get up and let him lead me over to the kitchen table where Chloe and Joyce are setting out tonight's meal. It's a hearty meal of pot roast, mashed potatoes and an assortment of vegetables, a little somethin' to put the meat back on my bones, I can almost hear Joyce saying.

I smile a little, remembering how Chloe once commented how I ate like a pig when she snuck a couple of Twinkie Bars in for me. I couldn't help myself, it felt like forever since I actually let myself relax and enjoy something as simple as a fucking piece of food.

I sigh and try to regain the appetite I once had but to no avail. All I end up doing is pushing my tiny (and lemme put extra emphasis on tiny ) helping of food around my plate and sighing at the worried looks Chloe keeps giving me. Just to ease her nerves a little, I forcibly take a few bites of my mashed potatoes which, despite being loaded with butter, tastes like paste.

Chloe sees my effort and gives my shoulder a light, loving squeeze. "It's okay, Max. I… I'll put together something for you in a bit," she says, referring to the practically endless amount of Chicken Soup she'd made for me since, for the first few weeks of my recovery, that was one of the only things I was able to hold down.

Ya know, with the whole shot in the gut thing… I mean, from what I heard, the bullet did hit a part of my stomach which is why I have trouble eating certain foods… that's why I have trouble eating in general.

"Chloe? Actually cooking somethin'? Huh, better keep 9-1-1 on the phone," David says with a hearty laugh.

Chloe smirks and sticks her tongue out at her step-father… father, I correct, remembering how Chloe personally asked me to start referring to him as such.

It's ironic how now I'm the one who can't quite stand him.

As everybody eats around me, I start feeling very awkward and almost out of place. I close my eyes and just wait, listening to the Price/Madsen family resume their meal. The clanking of silverware suddenly seems… so loud, and sharp, ear piercing almost.

Oh, no… please not right now, I think, getting a sinking feeling in my stomach.

I open my eyes again… and sure enough, I'm back in that fucking bathroom.

I hold my breath and wait for it to be over but I'm just standing there alone and wait for the shot that I know never comes, It's the anticipation that's unnerving.

My hands start shaking and I find it harder and harder to breathe, like the walls are suddenly closing in all around me.

I shut my eyes again.

This isn't real… It's not real. I'm safe I'm safe I'm safe… think of Mom and Dad….think of home, of Joyce and David, think of Chloe… think of Chloe, Chloe.

I stand up abruptly, opening my eyes again and only seeing reality.

"Can I be excused?".

Everybody jumps at my sudden movement and looks at me funny.

"Uh, of course, darlin' everything okay?" Joyce says, shooting Chloe a look.

I nod, "Yeah… I need to take a breather, maybe… splash water on my face, ".

I shudder, remembering saying those exact words in another reality.

Chloe grabs my arm as I pass by, "Whoa, Max, you okay? You look totally pale".

I shudder again, "I'm fine… j-just… I just need a minute alone, c- collect my thoughts".

I shuffle upstairs, the pain in my side flaring up slightly.

Just relax, just relax. Don't panic, don't panic… you'll only make it worse, I scream at myself as I enter the small bathroom and lock the door behind me.

I rip off my hoodie and head to the sink, splashing what feels like gallons of ice cold water on my face, until I can barely feel anything.

" Fuck these panic attacks… fuck this wound… f-fuck everything! " I mumble angrily, toweling my face dry.

I sigh and stare at myself in the mirror once again, "Why me? What… what makes me so special?".

Why does it feel like the universe is trying to dick me over, and for what? I stopped the tornado, I saved lives, I saved Chloe's life and that's all that matters… right?

"That's all that matters," I say aloud, closing my eyes, "Chloe is all that matters,".

"Huh, I wouldn't say that… I think you're just as important as anyone," a voice says behind me.

I jump nearly a foot and somehow manage to not scream.

"Chloe! H-holy shit… d-don't fucking… sneak up on me like that!" I say, turning to face my girlfriend as she leans casually up against the door frame, "How did you get in her anyways? I locked the door,".

"You forget my badass lock picking skills," She replies, showing me a bent paperclip.

I can't help but smile, "Hmm, god, you're a hand full,".

"I know and I'm your handful and you're stuck with me," Chloe says, coming up and holding me in a tender embrace.

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem kinda out of it… y- you had another flashback at the table didn't you?".

I nod slightly, "It was a little one… I- I was fine,".

She holds me a little tighter, "Please don't lie to me, Maxie… you know I can always tell when you're lying,".

I sigh sharply and push away from her a little, "So what if I lie a little… I- I'm just trying to protect you".

"From what? I- I get nightmares all the time, Max. Of you. **Dying** . And don't I tell you about what I saw?".

I nod slowly.

"So why can't you do the same for me?".

"I- I don't know… i- it's hard for me to talk to you about things that happened to us… things you don't remember. I-"

I choke on a half cough half cry.

"Y-you said those moments between us were real a- and they'll always be ours b- but they're not… they're mine and I just...".

"Hey, hey, hey," Chloe says, holding me again as I cry pitifully into her shirt, "It's okay. I… I know you're having trouble… adjusting to this… reality but… but you can't lose yourself in the process,".

I just continue to cry, feeling like that's the only thing I can do right now.

Chloe sighs deeply, blowing a stream of warm air over the top of my head.

I shiver a bit.

"C- can we just go to bed?" I squeak.

"*sigh* You haven't eaten at all today, Max. Aren't you the least bit hungry?" Chloe asks as she starts brushing my hair with her fingers.

I shrug, "The soup you offered sounded pretty good,".

I can almost feel her smile with relief, "I'll get to it right away,".

"No," I say, pulling away a little, looking up into my partner's icy blue eyes, "C- can you… stay up here with me? I don't… I can't… *sigh* being places with a lot of noise… t-that kinda freaks me out… even if it's just with your family,".

Chloe nods understandably, "I'll get mom to bring it up here, okay? We can… I don't know… watch TV while we wait?".

I nod, picturing myself cuddling up next to Chloe… for the first time actually.

Kinda hard to spoon when you're hooked up to a shitton of machines in a tiny hospital bed.

"I see those gears turning… what are you thinking, Maxi Pad?".

I giggle, "I'm thinking you need to lose that particular nickname,".

"What?! No way, 'Maxi Pad' is a classic… remember how you got it?" Chloe says wiggling her eyebrows mischievously.

I put my hand up and cover her whole face, "Oh my god, you promised never to bring it up again!" I say with another giggle.

Chloe's impish look grows as she licks my hand. I recoil in mock disgust, "Eww Chloe!".

We laugh and playfully wrestle in each other's arms for a moment before resting our foreheads against one another.

"I love you," she whispers.

I smile and kiss her on the nose, "I love you more,".

We stand there for a while, just enjoying each other's presence.

"It everything okay up there you two?" Joyce calls from down stairs.

"We're fine, Mom. But uh… think you could get some soup goin' for Max? I'ma stay up here with her if that's okay," Chloe says, rocking me on my feet.

"That's fine, sweetie, and, Max, If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask Chloe for it. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to help you," Joyce continues.

Chloe nods in confirmation, "I'm at your service, Maximus".

I smile and nod, "Don't worry, Joyce. I've got everything I could ever need right here,".


End file.
